


阴差阳错

by JessyR



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyR/pseuds/JessyR
Summary: 第一次写亨本，有很多不足，如果有什么意见可以评论区或者私信和我讨论呀，这次想写一个校园小甜饼，脑洞是来自Netflix的一部新电影《校园情圣》，会尽快更新的
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 2





	阴差阳错

“Come on Tony！你一定要帮我这个忙，”Gaby凑近抓着他的袖子可怜兮兮的说，“我身边没有其他男性朋友，只能求助你了。”  
Tony无奈地摸了摸快要遮住眼睛的刘海，“你让一个没有任何感情经历的书呆子来帮助你追全校最帅的Napoleon Solo?我认为你应该去医院检查一下你的脑袋。”  
“我这不是没办法嘛，从来都是男生追我，哪有我追别人的份，”身为学校最受欢迎的啦啦队长，Gaby骄傲的说，“谁知道这Solo这么难追，简直是油盐不进！”  
“我看你这是病急乱投医，你之前可没那么喜欢Solo，还形容他是‘只会炫耀的公孔雀’，怎么那么快就转变主意了？”  
“诶呀你别管了，就问你一句话，帮还是不帮，帮了少不了你的好处，就送你最喜欢的绝版书怎么样？”Gaby狡黠的眨眨眼睛，诱惑着。  
“成交”Tony果断说到。

Napoleon Solo，新转来特工学校的学生，短短一个月内就打败前校草成为女学生的梦中情人。他幽默风趣，任何人和他开玩笑都不会生气。他成绩优异，是教授眼里的优秀学生。他出手大方阔绰，据说是某古董商的儿子。  
当他用那含情脉脉的蓝眼睛望着你，一切拒绝的话语都卡在嘴边说不出来。  
“这是我目前收集到的资料，我翻遍了校园论坛，险些被他的花痴粉丝团洗脑了，”Tony甩着手中关于Solo的资料，“你确定你要追Solo？追到后你的人身安全可没有保障，嫉妒中的女人往往是最可怕的。”  
“我确定！”Gaby握紧拳头坚定地说。  
“既然Solo不能对你一见钟情，那么我们就只能尝试日久生情计划了。”  
“什么日久生情计划？”Gaby疑惑道  
“就是送早餐、偶遇、写情书三部曲，根据恋爱书上说，这三部是追男生最有用的方法，按照我的计划，长期下来大概率你能追到他。”  
“这么麻烦，每天早起我可做不到。”Gaby撇撇嘴，“我加多一本你想要的书，你来帮我干吧，以我的名义就行。”  
“大小姐，你也太懒了吧，万一被Solo知道这一切都是我做的，你可和他没戏了，”Tony发出和Gaby做朋友以来的第100声叹息。  
Gaby耸了耸肩，满不在乎的说，“过程不重要，结局是happy ending就行。”  
“好吧，我答应你，真不知道我倒了什么霉要当你好朋友。”  
“嘻嘻，Tony你最好啦。”

‘早餐是很重要的，一定要认真吃早餐哦’  
Solo拿着手上的便签，微笑的吃着早餐。  
旁边的Ilya好奇问道，“这是谁送的，已经连续好几天都出现在你桌面上了，往常你可是直接拒绝的，这次可不太对劲啊。”  
“没什么，不过是一只小熊送的蜂蜜”


End file.
